


Illogical

by Hanna_Tucker



Series: Disaster Twins Shenanigans [7]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV T'Pol, Vulcans And Their Logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna_Tucker/pseuds/Hanna_Tucker
Summary: T'Pol discusses with Phlox her thoughts on Lieutenant Reed's and Commander Tucker's relationship. Of course, Denobulans are just as confusing as humans.
Relationships: Malcolm Reed/Charles "Trip" Tucker III, Phlox & T'Pol (Star Trek)
Series: Disaster Twins Shenanigans [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418311
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Illogical

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this was originally written for a completely different series of Malcolm Reed/Trip Tucker oneshots here on AO3, but... well, I felt like this fic deserved to be part of a generally better series of ficlets. As such, this oneshot was revised and has now officially become part of the Disaster Twins Shenanigans series, both on this site and Fanfiction.net.
> 
> Also, I feel like I should say this now, because there really isn't a better time to say this... I'm beginning to think that my enthusiasm for the Reed/Tucker pairing is waning a little. I'm not saying I'm gonna stop shipping them- I'd be out of my mind if I did. But I've noticed that I'm not as into the ship now as I was when I first joined AO3. I'm still going to write stuff for this pairing, of course, but I'm bringing this up now because I'm also going to start writing _Enterprise_ fics that have nothing to do with this pairing at all. (In fact, I'm working on one such fic right now.)
> 
> Reed/Tucker will always have a place in my heart, but I'd like to do other kinds of _Enterprise_ fics too. Most of them will be Malcolm-centric, of course, because I just love that armoury officer so damn much! But again, some of them won't have anything to do with the Reed/Tucker pairing. I hope you guys understand, and please know that I'm never abandoning this ship. Okay? We good? In any case, please enjoy this oneshot, and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Flames on the other hand are not.

T'Pol hadn't the faintest as to what to think when it came to human mating rituals. And when it came to the mates humans often chose? Forget about it- T'Pol was no better at understanding that than she was at understanding _water polo._

Vulcans choose mates who are the best match for them in all aspects- similar opinions, interests, etc. It was only _logical_. So T'Pol had no reasonable explanation as to why Lieutenant Reed and Commander Tucker were dating, let alone friends in the first place. The two, simply put, could not be any more different. Reed was often a bit shy and withdrawn in social settings. Tucker was confident and, when intoxicated, very loud-mouthed. And even when he's sober, he can be rather... again, loud. Reed was pessimistic, Tucker was optimistic. Reed had a preference for older literature and classic earth films, while Tucker tended to be fond of... more _annoying_ pastimes.

Like playing his harmonica for half an hour straight at what would have been the crack of dawn had they been on Earth. T'Pol had often thought about moving to another deck, but then she would have to have a very uncomfortable discussion with Captain Archer about why she wanted to move in the first place. And no doubt Commander Tucker himself would quickly get dragged into the debate, and then said Southerner would never let T'Pol hear the end of it.

"You were watching them again," Phlox quietly observed while he and T'Pol sat in the mess, eating breakfast together. "From what I've heard, on Earth they would have called it 'stalking.'"

T'Pol lifted her gaze from her plomeek broth, clearly not amused in the slightest. She raised an arched eyebrow at the Denobulan and replied, "Humans are illogical in everything that they do- I find it astonishing that they have come as far as they have." She tilted her head towards Tucker and Reed. Tucker was laughing at something Travis had said to them, while Reed's face took on an absolutely mortified expression. "Vulcans choose our mates using logic and reason. We choose those who have similar goals and interests. Mates with whom we can work alongside with minimal conflict. Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed... they are _far_ from the ideal couple."

"Perhaps not by _your_ standards," Phlox pointed out, slowly chewing on a bite of waffle. "But by human standards, it's perfectly normal. Yes, humans do tend to choose those who have similar interests. But they also choose someone who can _still_ surprise them. Someone who they can continue to learn something new about every day. A relationship is pointless if it's all _predictable_. When it comes to humans, it's often the differences and uncertainty that drive the romance. Not just the similarities."

T'Pol's eyebrow quirked up another centimetre. "I, for one, do not expect this so-called 'relationship' to last long."

"You would be surprised about all the obstacles that love can overcome," Phlox told her. "I know I have."

"Love is an emotion, and therefore, it is illogical," T'Pol retorted.

Phlox merely shrugged and offered her a small smile. "Well, humans haven't exactly been known to be _logical_, now have they?" To this, T'Pol had no answer. That, or she did not feel like giving one. Which was perfectly fine with Phlox. "I don't suppose you'd like some of my waffle?" Phlox asked, lifting up the aforementioned food in his hand. "It really is quite good." The Vulcan ignored him, picking up her spoon and taking a sip of her broth.

Denobulans were just as puzzling as humans. Unfortunately.

~Fin.~


End file.
